bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Movie
This is the third movie of Big Time Rush, it aired on March 10, 2012. Summary In Big Time Movie, Kendall Knight (Kendall Schmidt), James Diamond (James Maslow), Carlos Garcia (Carlos Pena Jr.) and Logan Mitchell (Logan Henderson) head to London for their first big world tour but instead get mixed up in a mission to save the world. With their bags switched at the airport, they inadvertently gain possession of a fearsome device that, in the wrong hands, could destroy the world. The guys must tap their inner spy as their adventure finds them driving exotic cars and jumping out of helicopters, while trying to make it to their first world tour concert on time. Hot on their trail are evil henchmen named Maxwell, British secret agents and Swedish spies as well as billionaire businessman, Sir Atticus Moon who wants back his precious device code named: “The Beetle,” an anti-gravitational device with enormous power. Once they learn they’re carrying this precious cargo, the guys get pulled into a madcap mission throughout London, which threatens the onset of their world tour. With the help of teen spy Penny Lane, the guys set out to save Penny’s father M16 Agent Simon Lane and stop Sir Atticus Moon's plot to use “The Beetle” to gain world domination. Plot The film begins with Big Time Rush as a group of secret spies, who work together to save an unnamed princess from the clutches of an evil mastermind, who plans to leech the codes from her to activate Britain's supply of nuclear bombs so he can rule the world. As they defeat the villain and rescue her, however, it is revealed that the event is nothing more than Carlos' dream. The real Big Time Rush are on a plane on the way to London to begin their world tour. Carlos has frequent dreams of becoming a spy, something Logan claims is prosperous, while James desires to fall in love. Gustavo and Kelly wish only for the tour to go well, while Katie wants to become a princess in England. As they arrive in London, the film switches to view an unnamed man fleeing from airport security officials carrying a mysterious (and girly) backpack. As he is nearly cornered, however, he quickly swaps it with a similar bag on its way to baggage claim. He is captured soon after, and is taken to the home of millionaire businessman Sir Atticus Moon, who desires a device stored in the backpack so he can use it to conquer the world. Upon discovering that the agent switched the bags, however, he orders his henchmen to move out and find the true backpack. Back at the boys' hotel, it is revealed that the backpack the agent switched in fact belongs to Kendall; it was sent to him by one of his fans, which is why he uses it despite its unmanly appearance. They are thrilled to discover that they are staying in an expensive and luxurious suite, although they cannot explore around London by order of Gustavo. As they begin unpacking, Kendall discovers that his bag holds the device Moon is after, a strange bug-like mechanism. When he switches it on, it causes the entire room to become engulfed in anti-gravity, which easily wrecks it when the bug is switched off and everything falls to the floor. Immediately afterward, a handful of secret agents arrive and demand that the boys surrender the beetle to them, among them a young, attractive but mysterious girl. All of them manage to foil each other's attempts to get the bag from BTR, and the boys are able to escape through a fire exit. Meanwhile, at the British Intelligence HQ, MI6, it is revealed that the man who swapped the bags was actually a secret agent named Simon Lane, who the agency believes has gone rogue. They also zero in on BTR, believing them to also be suspects, especially after watching video footage of Gustavo claiming that they will soon 'crush London, conquer the rest of Europe, and rule the world.' Although he was only referring to the success of their upcoming tour, MI6 takes it as a threat for world domination. Big Time Rush flees to Chinatown, where they are able to deduce that Moon had something to do with the antigravity device's creation. They are ambushed by the other spies once again, although this time the woman saves them with her AI-equpped spy van. She tells them that her name is Penny Lane and that she is Agent Lane's daughter; she believes that by offering the beetle in exchange, she will be able to free her father while still stopping Moon by shooting him with a tranquilizer shortly after the trade-off. Upon discovering they are now wanted criminals and cannot go to the police, they agree to help as long as Penny helps them clear everything up and get them to their concert rehearsal when they are done. Through a few mistakes on the parts of both sides, Penny, Agent Lane, and the boys are able to escape Moon's clutches while still holding on to the beetle. They retreat to a secret hideout, where Lane assures them that once he returns to MI6 to prove his innocence and get the beetle into safer hands, he will be able to fix the mess they are in. As he is preparing to leave, however, Logan accidently shoots him with a tranquilizer dart disguised as a pen, which according to Penny lasts twelve hours. Meanwhile, Katie has been attempting to set her mom up with the 'Duke of Bath', who she believes is royalty; however, she is stunned to discover from a commercial on TV that he is actually only a toilet salesman. Before she can inform her mother, however, she is kidnapped by Moon, who sends a message to BTR demanding the Beetle in return for her safety. Carlos then realizes that his dream is coming true and that Katie is the 'princess' they have to rescue. The guys and Penny assure Kendall that they will save his sister in time, though they are hindered when the beetle accidentally ends up in the back of one of Moon's trucks, and they ultimately decide to use the events of Carlos' dream as a guide on what to do. Back at Moon's castle and at MI6 Headquarters, it is revealed that Moon plans to use the beetle's anti gravity powers to knock the moon from its orbit, thus triggering a multitude of natural disasters on Earth that would force its leaders to surrender to him. Just as the moon is about to align itself with Moon's laser, the boys and Penny arrive; Carlos and Logan beat up the guards, while Kendall works to free Katie. However, Moon projects a force field around himself and activates the laser, initiating his plan; luckily, James, with a kiss from Penny, finds the courage to fall onto Moon from a balcony above him and deactivates it just in time, saving the planet. Moon flees outside with Katie and, in a last attempt to recover his plan, demands the beetle. Realizing he must give in to save his sister, Kendall reluctantly tosses the beetle to Moon; just before he catches it, though, Katie forcefully steps on his foot, causing him to hunch over in pain. The beetle latches onto his back instead and turns on, causing him to slowly lift into the sky. Kendall happily reunites with Katie, and MI6 agents arrive, having learned of the band's innocence from Gustavo and Kelly, who they had spent several hours torturing. In exchange for the boys saving the world, the agents agree to give them a lift to their concert in a helicopter, and they arrive just as the tour manager is about to cancel it. The boys sing 'Elevate' to the roaring crowds, and Mrs. Knight calls it off with the Duke, as she hates toilets (the smell, the look, cleaning them). After the concert, the boys prepare to leave to tour London for the night; however, their tour guides are revealed to be two Swedish spies who ambushed them earlier. The spies request that BTR to have a concert in Sweden on their world tour before driving off without them. However, Penny pulls up with her father, who has finally regained consciousness, and offers to give them a tour of the city, provided they can make a few 'stops' along the way. The boys pile in, with Penny and James sharing a quick smile before the door closes and they all drive off. Songs Featured *"Help" *"Revolution" *"Can't Buy Me Love" *"We Can Work It Out" *I Wanna Hold Your Hand (This song wasn't included in the movie) *A Hard Day's Night *Elevate Guest Stars *Emma Lahana as Penny Lane *Teach Grant as the Concert Promoter Trivia *Big Time Movie Soundtrack - EP which is the official soundtrack of the movie which featured 6 song from The Beatles. The soundtrack was released on March 6, 2012. It can be ordered on iTunes by Clicking Here. *The band also covered songs made famous by The Beatles in the movie itself. *During the movie several Beatles references are made. *Gustavo was barely in the movie and only makes short appearances, mainly as he and Kelly are tortured by MI6 agents. *In the movie, the boys are seen wearing tuxedos very often. *A running gag in the film is that Logan is frequently shot with tranquilizer darts, forcing the boys to carry him as they make an escape. Another is that Katie steps on peoples' feet. *Another gag is the various fans screaming and chasing the guys, only they lose them by hiding, or disguising themselves, a reference to the beginning of The Beatles' Movie A Hard Day's Night. *They get to perform some Beatles' songs and their new song Elevate. *There are about 200 extras in the movie *The boys are seen in different disguises: Carlos as sort of a bad boy, James as a hippie, Kendall as a long-haired jogger and Logan in a dog mascot. In the film, this was revealed to be set up by Penny, so they could get into the park and meet with Moon without anyone recognizing them. *In Ellen, the boys said that they are done filming and are very excited as the movie comes out "early March". *In an interview, the boys where in Vancouver shooting for their movie. *BTR revealed on MTV in NY that they were staying in a haunted hotel while filming the movie. James scared Carlos so bad that he ran from the window to the door in seconds. They also use a ouija board 'one night and finish leaving the hotel that same night. *The first Trailer of the movie was shown on Saturday, February 4, 2012. *Nickelodeon’s Big Time Rush scored for the network this weekend with the primetime premiere of the brand-new original TV movie, Big Time Movie (Saturday, March 10 at 8 p.m. ET/PT), which averaged 4.1 million total viewers and ranks as the week’s (3/4/12-3/11/12) number-one telecast with kids 2-11 (6.1/2.2 million), kids 6-11 (8.9/1.9 million) and tweens 9-14 (8.2/1.7 million). Overall, the Big Time Movie reached 13.1 million total viewers over the weekend* *Penny Lane V.A.N is parody of K.I.T.T from the series Knight Rider. *Big Time Rush sings Elevate (song) in the movie but, the song doesn't appear in Big Time Movie Soundtrack EP since it has it's own album. Goof *A goof/common mistake was that Penny Lane's V.A.N had the steering wheel on left side whereas British automobiles have steering wheels on right side. Photo Gallery Quotes :'James: Found our luggage cart! In case you want put, oh, I don't know...your backpack on it so nobody see you wearing that backpack like that. :(Katie comes in) :Kendall: Katie? :James: '(As Katie step on his foot.) OW! ''________________________________________________________________________________________ :'''Carlos: That's two dreams that have come true in London! Mine's next. :Logan: 'For the last time! Your dream is a manifestation of your fears. You're afraid the world tour might fail, so you've dreamt of saving the world...and the evil bald villain represents Gustavo! ''___________________________________________________________________________________________ :'''Number Two: Get the Royal Air Force on the line and scramble jets immediately. :Agent: '(Types on the keyboard; system crashes) All communications are totally jammed! :'Moon: ''(In his castle, pressing button repeatedly) Jam button, jam button, I love my jam button!'' __________________________________________________________________ :Carlos: (As Kendall opens his backpack to reveal the device) 'What's that? :Kendall: Not my backpack. :James: What is that''?'' :Kendall: (Studying the device) I...don't know.. (He reaches out to activate it.) :Logan: Don't open it! :Carlos:...Open it. :James: Open it! ___________________________________________________________________ :Kendall: We can get out of this! :Logan: '(Nervously) Really? :'Kendall: Nooo! ____________________________________________________________________ :Moon: The problem with the world, princess, is that it's run by many different people with different ideas. What it needs...is to be run by one person...(Points dramatically at himself)...Sir Atticus Moon. Cat me! :(He thrusts out his hand. A cat flies by him and lands offscreen.) :Moon: What, do you call that a throw? :(He again thrusts out his hand. Another cat is thrown and misses.) :Moon: 'Oh, somebody just hand me a cat. _____________________________________________________________________ :'Penny: (Looking down at Moon) Jump. :James: Easy for you to say! :Penny: Look, just close your eyes and fall! :James: Easy for you to say! :(They kiss and James falls, deactivating the forcefield and narrowly missing Moon) :James: (Dazed, but happily) Did I get him? Source http://www.nickandmore.com/2012/03/13/big-time-movie-scores-big-time-ratings-for-nickelodeon/ Category:Movies Category:Browse Category:Season 3